La chica de la parada del metro
by Rukia Nair
Summary: Una estación del metro, puede ser el camino para encontrar tu destino...


**La chica de la parada del metro**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou!**

**Así es hoy es el cumple de mi ídolo femenina KUCHIKI RUKIA, y como no, que mejor día que regalarle un fic, y mucho mejor IchiRuki… XD**

**Espero les guste el fic, como me gustó escribirlo.**

**Bleach Pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

**El fic es invención mía.**

*****IxR*****

Era una noche fría.

Había luna llena.

Y era la hora pico.

Como siempre estaba esperando en la parada detrás de la línea amarilla, solo faltaban cinco minutos para que llegara su tren.

Escuchaba música por sus auriculares, su banda favorita, Bad Religion, de su hombro colgaba su guitarra eléctrica, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de su chaqueta violeta, su mirada observaba de un lado a otro, esperando que apareciera.

Cada noche desde hace unos dos meses, que empezó a salir de su trabajo por la noche y esperar en esa estación, alguien más hacía lo mismo que él.

Escuchó en anuncio de que el tren ya llegaba, muchos pasajeros bajaron, y un montón más ingresaron, él esperó a ser el último, pues aún ella no había llegado, pero el tren ya estaba por marchar y subió, entonces cuando volteó ahí estaba, aquella muchacha de mirada deslumbrante y porte aristocrático.

Corrió a toda prisa e ingresó justo un segundo antes de que se serraran las puertas. La escuchó maldecir por lo bajo, pues estaba justo a su lado. Estaba seguro que fue porque el vagón estaba a reventar como nunca.

A los 15 minutos el tren paró y aunque ya estaba repleto subieron más personas, entonces él también maldijo por lo bajo.

*****IxR*****

Sonrió un poco al escucharlo maldecir, pero pronto dejó de sonreír, pues los pasajeros que acababan de ingresar la aplastaban, entonces se movió, y quedó justo delante de él, sin darse cuenta.

Hacia ya un par de meses que lo veía seguido, cada que lo miraba siempre lo encontraba observándola, o viceversa, pero nunca habían tenido un contacto, puesto que el vagón que solían tomar generalmente estaba vacío, pero justo hoy tenía que estar lleno, y todo porqué, no tenía la menor idea, pues andaba perdida en este mundo.

-Auch – se quejó cuando un hombre se removió para dejar pasar a otro aplastándola a ella que intentaba no pegarse tanto al cuerpo del peli naranja que tenía detrás. Cosa que fue imposible.

-Lo siento – le dijo cuando notó que casi todo su peso se recostaba contra él.

Sintió el calor de su cuerpo, y su esencia, era tan embriagador que deseaba recostarse por completo contra él y dejarse llevar.

*****IxR*****

La fragancia de su cabello llegó a sus sentidos, debido a que ella tenía inclinada su cabeza podía observar también su cuello, el cual se le antojó apetitoso y deseó morder.

Su guitarra le incomodaba, pero por suerte la tenía recargada contra la puerta así que no tenía que preocuparse mucho por que se la dañaran o porque él mismo la dañara.

El tren salió del subterráneo y ahora pasaban por la ciudad, tomando una curva, haciendo que los pasajeros se reclinen y agarren a lo que puedan.

Siendo que él sin premeditarlo sostuvo a la morena apegándola a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento – dijo soltándola de inmediato

-Esta bien no hay problema – dijo ella escuchando por primera vez su voz suave y firme

-Hoy el vagón va repleto – dijo algo obvio, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su estúpido comentario

-Sí, demasiado para mi gusto – respondió ella

De nuevo el tren tomó una curva, y esta vez fue inevitable que la gente se remueva y se apeguen más, él la atrajo hacia sí tomándola de la cintura sin sentir culpa alguna.

-Si no te molesta, creo que así iremos más cómodos – le susurró al oído

*****IxR*****

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, él tenía una vos profunda y seductora, y el calor de su pecho la atravesaba quemándola, encendiéndola.

-No, está bien, creo que así dejaran de aplastarme – dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse

El tren avanzaba, y ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro del peli naranja, sintió como la mano de él la sujetaba justo por debajo de sus pechos, y su aliento chocaba contra la piel de su cuello.

*****IxR*****

Nunca había esperado tener un acercamiento como este con ella, pero lo estaba disfrutando, y gracias a que ella reclinó la cabeza podía observar libremente el escote de la blusa de la morena, no por ser un depravado, sino que sin querer tenía que tener la cabeza un poco reclinada ya que un hombre se estaba sujetando del agarrador que estaba cerca de su cabeza.

Estaba deleitado con el espectáculo, cualquiera que los vea podría pensar que eran una pareja, y no un par de desconocidos.

El tren no dejaba de tomar curvas, haciendo que sus cuerpos se fricciones el uno contra el otro, sintió que su amigo ahí abajo empezaría a reaccionar si no se distraía con algo, pero para su suerte o desgracia, al ver el rostro de la morena, la encontró somnolienta, estaba completamente recostada en él, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba, lo sentía debido a que la sujetaba suave pero con firmeza. Nadie los veía, y pensó en robarle un beso, pero tal vez y ella se molestara.

Anunciaron la siguiente parada, y todavía faltaban dos hasta en la que ambos se quedaban.

La removió un poco para que saliera de su ensoñación, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, y se quedó prendido de su mirada, una mística mirada que de inmediato lo transportó a otro mundo. Y sin darse cuenta, ambos acercaron sus rostros. Un rose, solo un ligero rose de sus labios es lo que pasó antes de que las puertas se abrieran y tuvieran que separarse para salir y esperar a que los pasajeros de esta estación bajen y otros suban.

Para su suerte, bajaron casi la mayoría, ellos aún continuaban parados cerca de la puerta, solo se miraban sin decirse nada.

Su parada sería la siguiente, y decidió arriesgarse.

-Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo rompiendo ese cómodo silencio entre ambos

-Kuchiki Rukia – le respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Rukia – saboreó su nombre entre sus labios

*****IxR*****

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando repitió su nombre, se notaba que Ichigo sabía como conquistar a una mujer, y ella sabía que no sería la excepción, pues desde el momento en que lo vio, había quedado algo prendida por él, y ahora era la primera vez que cruzaban más que miradas.

-Rukia, te gustaría acompañarme a cenar? – le dijo de golpe

Lo observó por un momento, dubitativa, pues nunca pensó en que él le pediría algo así tan de repente.

-Yo…-

-Por favor… si no puedes hoy, que tal otro día –

Sintió que era sincero, que detrás de esa invitación no había segundas intenciones, y entonces sin pensarlo más dio su respuesta.

-De acuerdo, pero cada cual paga su parte – dijo sonriendo

Él aceptó y el tren paró en su estación, bajando juntos y caminando hacia la salida, ambos esperando que no sea la última vez.

**Continuara…?**

*****IxR*****

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, no se si tendrá continuación, eso depende de los reviews. Aunque creo que es un buen final no?**

**Bueno como último**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou Rukia!**

**Ja ne**

**Rukia Nair ;D**


End file.
